This invention relates generally to weights attached to a playing racquet, and more particularly to a weight and belt assembly which may be strapped on a tennis racquet at any desired position along the shaft thereof to modify the balance of the racquet or to serve as a training aid.
A racquet is a light bat constructed by a netting of catgut, nylon or other fiber stretched across a somewhat oval open frame to which a handle shaft is attached, the shaft terminating in a grip. Racquets are used to strike a ball in tennis, badminton and similar games, the geometry of the racquet depending on the game for which it is intended. While the invention will be described in connection with a tennis racquet, it is to be understood that the weight and the belt assembly is applicable to other forms of racquets, and that with appropriate changes, it lends itself to use in conjunction with baseball bats or golf clubs.
While international standards have been established for tennis balls, the design of tennis racquets is not subject to standardization and is in the hands of various manufacturers. There appears to be no general agreement as to those physical characteristics of a racquet which give rise to superior play. The better quality racquets presently on the market differ in significant respects, not only with regard to the materials used (plastic, wood, metal), but also in their weight distribution. Thus some racquets are head-heavy while others are handle-heavy, and still others are more or less balanced as between head and handle.
The reason for these variations in balance is to satisfy the requirements of different players, for there is no consensus among players as to the type of balance which imparts optimum playing characteristics to the racquet. Moreover, as a player develops from the level of a beginner through an intermediate to an advanced stage, his racquet preference may also undergo change.
For the purpose of aiding a player during warm-up exercises, it is sometimes the practice in such games as golf and baseball to attach a temporary weight to the club or bat in order to strengthen the muscles of the player. The use of weights for this purpose is also known in tennis. Thus in one prior art, a practice weight in the form of a weighted band is disclosed which is wrapped about the rim of the racquet frame.
The drawback of a weight of this prior art device, apart from the difficulties it presents in attaching the band to the frame or removing it therefrom, is that it inherently renders the racquet head-heavy. This is objectionable to a player who prefers a handle-heavy or a more balanced racquet.